Content delivery networks are configured to deliver multimedia content to user devices, such as residential gateways. To monitor conditions of a content delivery network, various performance data may be measured by devices of the content delivery network. The performance data may be stored in a database or other memory for analysis by a technician or other operator. However, the performance data may be too voluminous to enable the technician to quickly analyze the performance data and identify a relevant performance metric that relates to a service issue. For example, the technician may not be able to view an output of the performance data and quickly identify a location of a service issue within the content delivery network.
In addition, the technician may analyze performance data of a particular device, such as a particular residential gateway, when a service call indicates a service issue for the particular device. However, analysis of the performance data for the particular device may not indicate whether other devices of the content delivery network are experiencing similar or related issues. Thus, a technician may spend time trying to correct a service issue at the particular device without realizing that the service issue is a symptom of another service issue within the content delivery network.